


Disturbing the Dust on a Bowl of Rose-Leaves

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Time peals out in bells in Oxford.





	Disturbing the Dust on a Bowl of Rose-Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: clocks
> 
> A companion to [_Ring out the False, Ring in the True_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8034733)

_Anno Domini_. In the year of our Lord.

Time peals out in bells in Oxford. In the worn mouldings of old brickwork. In gargoyle faces. In Latin text. In the stark type of the paperwork in front of him. Time of death, 10:07 AM. Interview, 11:24 PM. Arrest, 3:36 AM.

Is it sacrilegious, wonders James, to keep time by Robbie? 4:29 AM, his hand on James' hip. 39 seconds, the length of his morning kiss. A heartbeat, frowning into his coffee before he realizes James watching him, and then a smile like a dawning sun.

 _Ante_. Before. _Post Rodbertus_. After.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the multiple edits. Word count really doesn't like time elements.)


End file.
